


Sunday Kind of Love

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Prostitution, Religion, Rich Louis, Slight Religion Kink maybe, Smut, Top Louis, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates his job Monday through Saturday. But Sunday is when he meets Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for songs req's and this one came through. Sunday Kind of Love by Etta James. I love this song! The lyrics are here: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ettajames/asundaykindoflove.html
> 
> Another one shot for my Best Of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to JoMouse my dear and darling love
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Saturday night. Niall's least favorite night of the week. It was busier than Friday, probably because all the pompous businessmen had the day off and at night had the energy to use Niall. On Friday, he got all the young, drunk blokes that had enough whiskey in their systems not to be ashamed of who they are for an hour. But Saturday. Saturday was when all the cheating husbands and high-powered, closeted VP's came around. They always wanted to top, and by the time Sunday morning rolled around, Niall was sore and tired. They were forceful and sometimes harsh with him, leaving a bruise or two, and tossing the money on the bed without even looking at Niall again.

Niall got a text from his boss that he needed to be in 'his room' in ten. He didn't need ten, he was already there, open and sore from the last guy, but he'd had the time since the tall brunet walked out to change the sheets - using one of many sets his 'house' kept on hand - and air the room out. Niall didn't bother getting dressed again. He sat at the head of the bed, cross-legged, and waited for his next guest.

There was a small click of the door opening. Niall took a deep breath and pasted on a small smile and cute eyes. The bloke walked into his room and gave Niall a once over, the once over Niall got at least half a dozen times a night, but never got used to. He seemed to approve because he pushed off his jacket and started undoing his suit trousers. (Niall never understood why businessmen couldn't wear normal clothes on the weekend.) He pushed his pants down and slid his shoes off before folding his bottoms in half and setting them on the chair, all while Niall waited on the bed.

"Hi there," Niall finally piped up once the guy was standing at the edge of the bed.

"James, right?" Niall nodded. "On your knees, James."

Niall turned over and backed up so he had room to get on all fours. The position was pretty much routine on Saturday. All these men wanted to fuck, but didn't want to have to see the person they were fucking. Then maybe they wouldn't have to face up to the fact that they were having sex with someone other than their wives. Niall parted his knees and braced himself on the sheets. He felt the bed dip behind him and shivered when the guy's cold hands took hold of his hips.

"I hope you're prepped."

Niall nodded and reached over to the nightstand and handed the guy a condom. Niall listened to the crinkle of the wrapper and the slight squeak of the latex. He looked lazily around his immediate area, noticing that there was a chip in the headboard, a weird shadow that looked like a flamingo cast over the pillow. The guy entered Niall without any warning and Niall humph'd and gripped the sheets to stay on his knees. Niall didn't even get half hard by the time the guy finished and left him there, used condom at the foot of the bed next to the money.

***

Sunday was Niall's only day off. He made sure to make it to the late service at his local church, sitting in the back and keeping quiet during worship. He didn't really talk to anyone, but he just felt like if he missed even a single Sunday, he'd lose any measure of humanity that still remained inside his used body. He'd made a deal with Jesus a long time ago: Niall was welcome to visit any of his houses, anytime he wanted, but there was no way God was letting him into his home when the time came.

The sermon was about God being there even when you couldn't see or feel him. Niall didn't know about that, but he did know that Church was well lit and filled with smiling people, which he rarely saw in his everyday life. He never took notes, but remembered every single message. Last week the preacher talked about losing faith. Two months ago he did this really good one about whether God would rather have a smiling face and a fake heart or a frown and real heart. At the end, he pretty much left the question open for the people to decide, but did say that God can see your intentions and that if you're faking it, he'll know. Niall felt really bad about the fake moans he pulled for the cute, blond guy two days later.

Niall sat through the sermon, just enjoying the powerful voice of the man in the pulpit. When it was over, Niall stayed in his seat like he always did, waiting for everyone to leave so he could enjoy the big empty room with Jesus on the cross at the front. He admired the dark wood of the benches in front of him, the large piano, drums, and couple of guitars that filled the back of the stage. When his eyes settled on Jesus' bleeding body, he couldn't look away. Niall thought _his_ life was bad, but that guy bled to death. Or maybe not, Niall wasn't really sure about the details.

"Hey, are you new?"

Niall's gaze was torn away from the bleeding Jesus to a short guy with shining blue eyes and soft brown hair. He had a tight black tee shirt on and even tighter black jeans. He was sporting a pair of bright blue Vans and quite a few tattoos. Niall had seen him at the church before, quickly thought that he wished he'd come around as a customer, then moved on because that would never happen. Now he was staring blankly at the cute man, blinking over and over.

"Maybe not?" the boy corrected awkwardly and laughed, smiling lightly. Niall's blood drained when he smiled. It was like the room got a little smaller all of sudden, and this guy with the kind eyes took up so much more space.

Niall shook his head and stood up. "I'm not new. I'm not here. I'm-I'm not making sense. I'm Niall," he finally pushed out.

"Niall," the boy repeated with a kind gaze. "That's different. You're not from around here are you?"

"Uh, not originally, no. But I am now."

"Alright, mate. So you go to this church every Sunday, then?"

Niall hadn't had this long of a conversation since he was a kid. He wasn't sure what to say. What do you do in this sort of situation? Keep talking. Say more things that aren't really that important. Should I talk about him more? "I'm Niall." Niall mentally facepalmed.

The boy just laughed. "I've heard. I'm Louis. 's nice to meet you."

Louis. Like he was french or something, but Niall could tell by his accent that he wasn't. "Your eyes are blue." _...??? What am I doing?_

"That's true. So are yours. They're very nice." Niall blushed. He knew he did because his face got all hot when he blushed and right now it was blazing. Louis just chuckled and pointed back towards the wide front doors. "Want to grab some food with me? I'm stuck here all day, but I have like an hour for lunch."

"Why are you stuck here?"

"I do work for the church on Sunday's. Cleaning up, organizing, easy stuff."

"Wow, your job is way easier than mine." Niall tensed when he realized he'd mentioned his job, but Louis just smiled.

"They don't actually pay me for it. My real job is much harder."

"You work for free?" Niall was shocked. The idea of not getting paid was awful to him, but Louis didn't seem to mind.

"They've been good to me over the years, so I give back. It's fine, Niall, I don't mind." Louis was trying to understand Niall's apprehension. When Niall just stood there, wide eyed, Louis continued. "You don't have to eat with me. I was just offering." 

Niall snapped out of his inner rant and smiled sadly. "I would like to, but I can't."

"Oh, okay, you're busy, that's cool." Niall noticed the dejected sound of Louis' airy voice and wanted to kick himself.

"Oh no, actually, Sunday's my only day off, but I'm broke right now so I was just going to go home and eat soup or something."

Louis raised an brow. "Soup? Oh no. I'm taking you to lunch. Pick your place. Anywhere you want."

Niall shook his head and put his hands up in front of him. "I can't do that. Thank you but no-"

"You're coming with me. I'm going to wine and dine you until you stop that nervous thing with your fingers," Louis pointed to where Niall hadn't noticed he was crossing and uncrossing his fingers, "and decide you like me." Louis grabbed Niall by the arm and pulled him gently out the door into the bright afternoon sun. "If you drove, we'll come back to get it," Louis said as he kept walking and dragging Niall with him.

"Are you always so persistent?"

Louis laughed loudly at that. "Only when I see something I want." Niall tried not to let the words go straight to his pants, but he ended up adjusting himself as they walked anyway. Louis' car was nice, shiny. Niall didn't really know much about high end brands, never needed to, but he could tell this car was worth more than his entire existence.

"Woah," Niall awed as they stopped in front of it.

Louis waved him off. "Get in loser, we're going anywhere you want." Louis laughed like he made some hilarious joke, but Niall didn't get it so he just chuckled awkwardly and got in the passenger seat. Louis slid in, looking much more comfortable than Niall felt. He slid the key into the ignition, pressed the start button, and put it in reverse. He pulled out of the parking lot smoothly, hand shifting gears every couple of seconds. "So? Where to?"

Niall remembered he was supposed to choose and got flustered. "I like Nando's," was all he could think of. He hadn't had Nando's in months, not since his 'Christmas bonus'.

"Nando's? You've got the entire world in front of you and you pick Nandos?" Louis glanced over at Niall with an incredulous look. Niall took a moment then nodded seriously. "Okay, then. Nando's it is."

The drive was only about fifteen minutes, but Niall seemed to know so much more about Louis when he got out of the car than he did about his own father. Louis loved tea. And Big Brother. And cool socks, which Niall could've guessed by the pair he was wearing. He refused to be called hispter, even though he wore too much black and listened to indie bands. Niall couldn't stop smiling, even offering a few things of his own. Nothing deep, but more like _I like your socks_ or _I like Love/Hate meself_.

They ate too much chicken, if there is such a thing. Niall mentioned that he couldn't decide between flavors so Louis ordered some of each. Niall's mouth dropped while the waiter scuttled off to put in the order. "You didn't have to do that. I would've decided."

Louis smiled kindly. "You shouldn't have to."

Niall's face was blazing again. _Fuck you, face_. He lowered his head and played with his fingers. "Well, thanks." The chicken was good. Really good. Better than most of Niall's meals. When they finished, Niall sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

Louis was looking at him fondly. "Is there anything else you want, Niall?"

Niall looked up at Louis' sudden change in tone. Now he sounded serious, and Niall confirmed it when he saw Louis' looking at him intently, like he could read his mind. "Um, I'm fine for now. Thanks."

Louis' lips turned up a little and he nodded minutely. "Just tell me, whenever you want something, and I'll give it to you."

Niall's throat was dry. All of sudden the air in the room was thick with sexual tension. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Niall's mind was spiraling with all the things he wanted from Louis. He cleared his throat, and then cleared it again because apparently dirty thoughts are harder to get rid of than Niall thought. He shifted in his seat, pressing his palm to his bulge, and hoping Louis wouldn't notice.

Judging by his smirk, he noticed. Also, judging by the hoarse, "Check, please," he called to the waiter, Niall was pretty sure he noticed. Louis quickly paid and ushered them out of the restaurant. He had a firm hand on Niall's lower back until they got to the car where he turned the blond around and pushed him against the door with his body.

Niall's hands went to Louis' hips instinctively. Louis leaned in and kissed Niall hard, taking Niall's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. Niall groaned and licked into Louis' mouth. Surprisingly, Louis didn't fight him, just let Niall move them through the kiss as he pleased. Louis pulled back, breathless and flushed. Niall wanted to devour him right then, but Louis started talking and Niall couldn't possibly see what was so important.

"Wanna drive?"

Oh. That's cool. Niall nodded and Louis pushed the keys into his hand. Niall rounded to the other side and quickly hopped in the car. Niall looked at the keys, then at Louis. Louis smirked and said, "You can use the button. It's pretty cool." Niall smiled and slid the key in before pressing the bright red button.

"Hey, Cathy," Louis spouted out of nowhere.

_Hello, Louis. Where to?_

"Take me home, love."

_Of course, sir. Take a left out of the parking lot and continue-_

"Shut up, Cathy," Louis added quickly. The GPS went silent but kept the directions on the screen. "That's better. I don't want her interrupting me."

Niall turned at the corner on the screen before saying, "Interrupting wh-oh, okay." Louis leaned over the middle and grabbed Niall through his jeans, laughing and flipping his button open and the zip down. He pushed his hand in between the layers of fabric and rubbed circles into his bulge. Niall was trying his best to focus on the instructions the GPS was giving him, but when Louis pulled his length out and got a proper grip on him, Niall missed his turn and cursed. The screen rerouted him and he took the next turn.

Louis reached up and nibbled on his earlobe, then whispered, "I knew you weren't new." Niall just grunted in response, unable to make sentences in his current predicament. "I've seen you at church every week. Always alone. You come in after everyone else and leave after everyone else. I see you looking at that cross with those beautiful, blue eyes." He pumped Niall lazily and kissed just under his ear, making Niall shudder. "I swore last week, when you wore those gray jeans with the rips in them, that I was going to have you someday. Then you walked in today in these," Louis raked his short nails up Niall's thigh, "and I had to have you right then."

Niall's eyes were blurry with lust, unsure if he was still following the directions or not, but then Louis pulled away and smiled. "Oh good. We're here. It's the dark brick one." Niall nearly threw himself out of the car when Louis pulled his hand away, but saw the house up on the right and praised the Lord. They practically ran up to the door and then up the stairs to where Louis' room was. Niall tried to admire the decor, but then Louis was taking his pants off and Niall didn't really care about the drapes. Niall was shrugging out of his clothes so fast he gave himself rub burn. Niall tripped trying to unlace his high-tops and Louis bellowed a laugh with crinkly eyes and thin lips. Niall would trip down fifty flights of stairs if Louis would laugh like that again.

Louis took Niall behind the neck and kissed him with a smile still on his face. Niall's hands were roaming over all of Louis' skin, learning him. Niall couldn't get enough of the foreplay. He never got foreplay in his job, so Louis' lips on his neck felt like flying. Louis pulled them back to the bed and pushed Niall down on it. He stood at the end, watching Niall for a second with dark eyes and a lick of his lips. Niall immediately turned over and got up on his hands and knees.

Louis made a disgruntled sound and said, "Babe? What are you doing?" Niall suddenly felt so insecure. He mumbled and started playing with the sheets, fiddling with his fingers. "No, it's fine, I mean the view's great, but I'd-" Louis huffed and turned Niall over on the bed and climbed on top of him, "I'd like to see your face when you fuck me, love."

Niall's eyes went wide. "What?"

Louis back tracked. "Unless you wanted to bottom. That's cool. I'd definitely fuck you. Hopefully, if I don't tonight, you'll let me someday." Louis was rambling now, but he didn't want Niall to think he didn't want him. Cause he did...he wanted him. Like _wanted_ him. But Niall was acting like he'd never had sex before and that scared him.

Niall put his hand over Louis' mouth. "I want to fuck you. I do. I've just never been asked which I'd prefer before."

Louis nodded with realization. "Well, you've been with some dicks. Sorry, but not really." Louis rocked his hips gently on Niall's lap. "Tonight you can do whatever you want to me, okay?"

Niall's hands went to Louis' hips and he dug his fingers in and moved Louis on top on him in circles. "Are you sure?"

Louis pursed his lips in consideration. "Well, I have to go back to work tomorrow so maybe don't leave any major wounds, but yeah."

Niall laughed and brought Louis down for a kiss. He trailed his other hand up Louis' arm and then scratched down his bicep lightly. Louis moaned into Niall's mouth then reached over to the drawer by his bed. He returned with a condom and lube, but also something else. Niall soon saw it was a silk scarf and gave Louis a confused look.

"Tie me up?" Louis suggested. Niall's hips bucked up, making Louis smile smugly. Louis got off and laid down on the fluffy duvet. Niall took the scarf from Louis and knelt by the top of the bed, while Louis stretched his arms up and smirked. Niall gave Louis one more kiss, sort of upside down because of their positions, before tying Louis' wrists to the headboard. He came back to Louis with the lube in his hand and kissed a line from Louis' knee to the curve between his thigh and hip.

Louis fidgeted under Niall so he put a firm hand on his chest. "Be still." Louis stilled instantly and let Niall's hand run over his chest to his abs, then down past his hard cock and to his waiting hole. He popped open the lube with his free hand while he traced light circles around Louis' entrance. Louis spread his legs wider and _hmm'd_ shortly, asking Niall to hurry up. "Okay, love," Niall relented and slicked his fingers up. Louis kept pushing his hips down impatiently, so Niall didn't waste any time and pushed the tips of two fingers into Louis' hole.

Louis made a long, needy noise and gripped the scarf in his fingers. Niall chuckled and bent over to lick a stripe up Louis' hard prick. Louis moaned and rocked his hips between Niall's fingers and tongue. Niall kissed little pecks all over Louis' length while he worked his fingers deeper. "Needy," Niall commented without really thinking about it. Louis moaned and pushed down harder on Niall's fingers, pushing them in to the knuckle.

Louis huffed a quiet _fuck_ when the widest part of Niall's fingers stretched him. "Niall-Ni, baby, open me up," Louis requested. Niall spread his fingers inside Louis' tight walls. He felt the warm, smooth edges of his hole against his skin. His rim was tight around him, but inside Louis was soft and yielding. Niall wanted to put more inside him, so he added lube to his ring finger and pushed it in alongside the other two. Louis cried short little puffs of air, but murmured _yesyesyes_ as Niall's fingers scissored him open in different directions. "Fuuuuck, Niall, fuck me. Now, fucking now."

Niall pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom off the bed. He tore it open and hastily rolled it down himself, groaning at the friction, then used the lube left on his fingers to slick himself up. It wasn't nearly as much as Louis usually used, but, in the moment, Louis was way past waiting for Niall to be wet enough. Niall led himself to Louis' hole and pushed in hard. Then, he could only brace his hands on either side of Louis' chest and drop his head in pleasure. "Oh God, Louis. Fuck, I can't-I forgot how good this feels."

Louis hummed his assent and pulled Niall closer with his foot. Niall lowered to his forearms and kissed Louis' jaw, then his cheek, and finally his lips, slow and sweet. He started a smooth rhythm made more of circles than strokes. Niall lowered down more so he was flush with Louis and changed his angle so he could find his spot. He tried a couple thrusts, and when he found it he was rewarded with Louis' loud moan and his legs moving up to wrap around his waist.

It gave Niall the space to get that much closer, which he used and pushed in deeper. Louis was moving with Niall, rolling up to meet his thrusts and pushing Niall's head into his prostate harshly each time. Louis' ankles crossed around his waist, shoving up with each push. Niall kissed Louis' neck and breathed, "Gonna come."

Louis nodded and added his own, "Close."

Niall rubbed circles into Louis' hip as he kept kissing his neck. "Can you come untouched?"

Louis moaned. "I can try. I haven't in years, though," he panted.

Niall ran his lips over Louis' jaw to his ear. "I know you can." He pushed faster. "Come for me." Louis rocked his hips harder, his fingernails making crescent shapes on his palms. Niall's pace was punishing, trying to push Louis over the edge.

Louis was mumbling little things Niall could barely make out. _Fuckfuckfuck. Good, so good. So close._ Niall latched onto Louis' neck and sucked on the soft skin until it was hot and red. He bit down harshly and Louis pulled on the restraints and came onto his stomach with a scream of Niall's name. Niall rocketed for a few moments, then stilled as he came inside the condom. He ran a shaky hand over Louis' red chest before pulling out and tossing the condom away. They breathed hard, breathy sounds, filling the otherwise silent air.

"Love?"

Niall looked over at him. Louis glanced up at the ties and Niall laughed. "Right, sorry." He leaned up and untied Louis' wrists, which fell heavily to the bed above his head. Niall took them in his hands and rubbed soft patterns into them. "Thank you," Niall whispered then kissed one of Louis' wrists.

Louis pulled out of his grip only to pull Niall to his chest. "Don't ever thank me for something I'm pretty sure I enjoyed more than you." Louis rubbed a hand over his face. "I can't believe I came like that."

Niall hummed and kissed his chest. "It was really hot. I hope you don't mind, but the standards have been set really high now."

Louis barked a laugh. "I'm not doing that every time."

"That would get boring. I was thinking of so many other ways I could make you come while I fuck you."

Louis hit Niall's arm and rolled them so Louis was hovering over him. "That's funny that you think you're going to fuck me every time."

Niall just shrugged. "Nah, I'm excited to see what you can do."

"Careful what you wish for," Louis warned teasingly.

Niall sighed a long even breath out. "Are we being serious?"

"Well, I kind of was, but you don't have to worry, love, I'd never hurt you."

"No, not that. I meant about doing this again."

Louis' face was filled with soft kindness when he said. "Again and again and again. And I'll take you back to Nando's, or Dinner, or Paris, or back to Ireland, which is where you're from, I assume, judging by the accent."

"Don't make promises you can't-"

"I plan to keep them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part to a shot close to my heart!
> 
> This was the first shot from Volume II!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall had the best boyfriend on the planet. Who knew Louis was a partner of multiple successful recording labels? Well now, Niall did. And Louis' lifestyle soon became Niall's.

Sort of.

They spent nearly every day together. Niall would wake up a little early to cook Louis a breakfast that apparently he “never thought he'd eat again after he moved out of his parents' home”. Sometimes Louis would work from home, sometimes he'd take Niall with him.

Then, around eight, Niall would disappear. He told Louis he worked the graveyard shift at a private security company. Louis offered to take him to work nearly every night, but Niall insisted they didn't take kindly to strangers and hopped on the bus every time.

Around four, Niall would trudge back to Louis' place, tired and used and reeking of sex. He made sure to shower in the downstairs bathroom, as not to wake his sleeping lover, before cuddling up to him and falling asleep. And in the morning they'd start the whole thing over. Niall had grown accustomed to only four or so hours of sleep so he could get up and make breakfast. Louis insisted he sleep in sometimes, but Niall just smiled and pecked his cheek with a kiss as he flipped the bacon.

Louis knew something was up. He wasn't dumb, and not nearly as blinded by love as Niall assumed. Whatever Niall's job was, Louis wasn't a fan. He begged him to quit, but each time Niall would refuse to just be a trophy boy for Louis and stomp out of the house.

***

Niall slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. He backtracked into the kitchen where Louis was making tea and said, "I'm off. See you in the morning," pecked his cheek, and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. It's Saturday and Niall would need the nutrition.

Louis grabbed his waist as he backed away and pulled him back in. Niall giggled and nuzzled into Louis' cheek. Louis rubbed slowly up and down his spine and purred, "Stay with me. Call in sick."

Niall shook his head. "You know I can't. They're super strict."

Louis tucked his head down and mouthed at Niall's neck, making the boy groan quietly and push his head to the side for Louis' ease. "But I'll be lonely and I need you."

Niall's fingers tighten in one of the loose tees that Louis always wore to bed. The blond almost couldn't comprehend that he was about to turn down, undoubtedly, mind-blowing sex with his boyfriend for mediocre sex with strangers. But hey, his boss was brutal, and Niall hadn't quite figured out how to leave the business yet. Reluctantly, he pulled away, delivering one last sweet kiss to his temple. "Don't tempt me." Niall waved goodnight to Louis with his banana and walked out the door.

***

Louis knew it was wrong. Spying on Niall made him some creepy, stalker boyfriend, but he was fed up with the way things were. He hated falling asleep every night without his boy next to him. And waking up to find him smiling, but so tired and cold, like his job was sucking life from him each night.

Louis' plan was to follow Niall to work, talk to his boss, possibly give some monetary incentive, and convince him to change Niall's shift. But the seedy brick building on the bad side of town wasn't what Louis was expecting. He watched Niall get off the bus and walk through the dimly lit doorway.

Louis parked across the street and waited for Niall to come back out, dressed in uniform, for whatever job he was on that night. But he never came back out. Louis huffed in annoyance and got out of his car to walk over to the building. He got a couple of weird looks from people passing by, and gave them weird looks in return. When he got inside, the place was more residential than business. He walked up to the manager's desk and slapped his hands down just hard enough to get his attention.

"Evening."

Louis cringed slightly at the dirty tone the man took, but shook it off and said, "Is Niall in?"

The man looked confused for a moment. "I don't know any Niall's. What are you physically looking for?" 

"What's he look like?"

"Yes." 

Louis couldn't keep the scowl off his face. Talking to this guy was making him want to shower for hours. "He's blond. Blue eyes. Irish. Bright, perfect smile," Louis started to smile despite himself. "These cheeks that flush constantly. Long eyelashes. This laugh that just runs over you."

"Sir?"

Louis shook his head and laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, he works here and I'm looking for him."

"That sounds like James to me. He's actually with a client right now, but as soon as he's finished I can pencil you in."

Niall must have left out a back door he didn't see and now he was working. "Well until then I'd actually like to talk to whoever's in charge."

The man's face fell a little from his smile and took a more serious note. "I am in charge."

"Great. I'd like to talk in your office, if that's alright."

"No, I'm sorry, we can't allow customers in the back." 

"I'm not a customer. I just want to see Niall."

"I don't care why you came for him, that makes you a customer. If you need to talk you can do it from right there."

Louis rolled his eyes and settled on his forearms on the scratched wood. "Fine. Niall-"

"James."

Louis clicked his tongue in frustration. "James," he repeated slowly, "needs a change of shifts. He's had some things come up and needs to work the day shift."

The man looked at him like he was insane. "Sir, we don't have a day shift."

"You only work at night?" Louis said like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," the man confirmed with furrowed eyebrows. "And anyway, James is quite comfortable with his shift, I think. And even if he wasn't, you wouldn't be able to walk in here and change it for him." Louis scowled and opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by the man's smile. He looked to the side where a board of lights were flashing from red to green and back randomly. "But, James is ready to see you if you'd like."

Louis looked around and then back to the man. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Third floor. 308. Elevator is right across from you. Enjoy."

Louis gave the man one more confused look before walking towards the elevator. It look him up to the desired floor and he walked to 308, giving it a curious knock. Niall's voice came through the wood with a soft, "Come in," so Louis opened the door and went inside.

His mouth fell open at the sight. Niall was sitting cross-legged at the top of the bed, body slump, eyes closed, and head hung back in exhaustion. "Niall?" Louis' voice broke on the last letter.

Niall's eyes popped open and his head snapped to Louis. He hastily tried to cover himself and cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? Naked? On a bed? I came to look for you and talk to your boss about changing your schedule to something more reasonable, and frankly now I see why you have such a hard time with him; he's awful. Why are you naked?" Louis was breathing hard and his hands flailed around.

Niall's hands fisted in the sheets covering his bottom half and he couldn't keep his eyes off his lap. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Find out what?" 

"I-" Niall looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm a whore."

Louis stopped breathing. "What?"

Niall started rambling like he couldn't stop. "I fuck men. Lots of them. Tons of them. And they pay me. They pay me pretty shitty, too. And I hate the money. Hate the men. Hate this job. But I don't know what to do. I can't just leave and I want to be home with you right now, and instead I'm here, and I hate it!"

Louis surged forward and climbed on the bed to take Niall in his arms. "Baby, come here." Niall leaned into him and sighed out a stuttering sob into his neck.

"I'm a whore, Louis. Why are you touching me?"

"Because I love you. I don't care what you do." Louis pulled Niall back to look at him. "I mean I do, and you're quitting this tonight," he brought him back in, "but it doesn't mean I don't love you."

Niall pushed against Louis' chest so he could sit up. "You don't get it. Ten minutes before you walked in some middle-aged bloke just fucked me." Niall twisted around so Louis could see his side. "He scratched me because he was so turned on." He turned back. "I'm not good enough for you. I've lied to you. Cheated on you! Don't sit there and tell me you love me."

Louis' face went from soft to hard as Niall talked, turning to stone when Niall showed the scratches. When the younger boy quieted down again Louis pushed Niall back, hard, so he fell onto the pillows with a soft thud.

"What-"

"You are mine," Louis whispered, but his voice was so strong that Niall shivered at the power. "Open your legs," Niall obeyed instantly. "I'll show you who you belong to, who gets to touch you like that." He emphasized the words with pressure on the red lines on Niall's hip. Louis leaned over and licked across the shell of Niall's ear and hummed, "I'll wash away all those other men, love you until the only thing you remember is my name."

Niall moaned into Louis' cheek and rubbed his leg along Louis' side. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry for doing what you had to." Louis pecked his nose. "But now you don't have to and you won't. You're not a trophy boy, but you are my prize and you deserve better."

Niall blushed at the compliment and pulled Louis closer on top of him for more kisses. Louis fit his lips with the blond's, pressing and pushing while he opened Niall's mouth with his tongue. Niall sighed softly and grabbed at Louis' shirt, suddenly feeling like it was a barrier between them. "Off, off," he whined and pulled Louis' shirt up his torso.

Louis chuckled and sat back to strip his top off, soon followed by his jeans and pants. He laid back down over Niall, who'd been watching his every move while he disrobed, naked and smiling. "What?" Louis asked, smirk playing over his lips. 

Niall just shrugged. "You amaze me."

Louis beamed at that and kissed him all over his face while Niall laughed and pulled gently on Louis' hair. "You're amazing," Louis returned. "And special, and brave, and loving, and mine. Mine, mine, mine."

Niall inhaled, breathing in all the love, and pulled Louis in again for a slow, lingering kiss. When he pulled back he said, "Why aren't you inside me?"

Louis barked a laugh and reached for the lube sitting on the bedside table. He left the condom sitting where it was, loving that they decided not to use them recently. That's why Niall was his. No one else got to know what it felt like inside him without the protection. To feel how soft and smooth his walls were against their cock. Only Louis, and he reveled in it. Louis drizzled lube over two fingers and brought them to Niall's hole, playing small circles over his stretched rim. "You don't need to, I stretched myself an hour ago."

Louis growled at that, knowing that he stretched himself because some other guy was fucking him earlier, opening him wide around their prick. He pushed both fingers in to the hilt, making Niall arch off the bed and moan. He spoke clean and sharp. "Does that feel good?" Niall nodded urgently and pushed down onto his fingers. "Then I do need to do it. I'm not fingering you because I have to. I've got two fingers inside my boyfriend because I want to. Because I love when you make," Louis pressed into his prostate and Niall cried a soft, broken sound, "that noise."

Louis moved his fingers languidly inside Niall until he was shaking and fisting the sheets, begging him to _pleasepleaseplease. God, I love you-fuck me_. Louis pulled his fingers out, but not before one last sweep across his fleshy bundle of nerves. Niall's throat leased a stunted noise and then a whine when his hole clenched around nothing.

Niall was so sure he was finally going to feel his boyfriend inside him, but instead Louis scooted down the bed until he laid on his stomach, his head between Niall's quivering thighs. Louis let his mouth fall open and placed a wet kiss to the sensitive skin on the inside of Niall's leg, sucking eagerly on the twitching muscles until the patch started to bloom red and then purple. He left the new bruise with a sharp bite and then a quick kitten lick, pulling a sharp gasp from the writhing blond.

"Mine," Louis growled, nuzzling into Niall's leg.

Niall pulled on the sheets and answered, "Yours, only yours."

Satisfied with his marking, Louis sat back up and grabbed the lube. He coated his aching cock in a layer and smeared the rest on the bed. Louis bent Niall's legs over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him as he pushed inside, folding Niall in half. Niall's long, high pitched moan rang through the room, filling Louis' senses and egging him on.

He rocked into his boyfriend, layering kisses up and down his neck and chest as he went. Soon Louis was pounding into Niall at a punishing pace and it was all Niall could do not to come too quickly. Little breathy ugh's swirled out of Niall's open mouth as Louis nailed his spot again and again.

"Lou," Niall begged. "Lou, baby, please make me come."

Louis wrapped a soft hand around Niall's leaking tip and gave one tight twist before Niall was shooting between their stomachs. Louis kept his pace and rocked Niall through his orgasm before planting his hands on either side of Niall's chest and ramming harder, chasing his own release. Niall reached around and gripped Louis ass in his hands to message the supple flesh there. When Niall ghosted a finger between his cheeks Louis' eyes fell shut and he filled Niall's clenching hole.

Niall kissed his forehead, gently, once Louis' aftershocks subsided, and Louis returned the gesture with a smile. He settled on the bed and pulled Niall to his chest. Niall broke the comfortable silence. "Saturday is my least favorite day."

Louis rubbed his shoulder and reminded him, "Yeah, but Sunday is your favorite and it's so close."

"Sunday's only my favorite because you're my Sunday."

"And I plan on being your Sunday for a very long time," Louis offered and kissed him temple.

"My favorite kind of love."

**Author's Note:**

> That was sweet and smutty and perfect. Go Louis and Niall!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
